Weak
by JorriexLover
Summary: THIS IS SLASH! Don't like it, don't read it. "But I can live without you. The real question here is: can you live without me? Because I don't think you can." John/Randy (Centon).


**At the time that I started this, we hadn't had ANY Centon in a long time. Then, we finally got them back, **_**and then**_**, John got injured. *Sobs.* So, this is my first attempt at slash, even though I'm a big, blubbery Centon fan. Enjoy, you guys. Dedicated to LitaHardy21 for giving me the courage to post it and to subseeker for getting me into slash in the first place. **

** By the way, I started this while John was still WWE champion, so that's why Randy isn't champion in this. **

John Cena closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall of the shower in his locker room. He _knew_, could feel it in his bones that Randy would be there any minute. He really didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment, or any moment. At one time, Randy had been John's best friend in the whole world, but not now. Now, John only had a constant fear that the Apex Predator was lurking around every corner.

It hadn't happened in quite some time, since Randy had been drafted to Smackdown. The RAW before Royal Rumble and John's last appearance on Smackdown had been the only times anywhere close to now and those were enough to make him sick of it. He got tired of being the victim, the weak one, as Randy liked to put it.

_You're weak, John-John. That's all you'll ever be. Weak. _

John shook his head, turning off the shower. He knew that it was probable that he was the only one left in the arena that night. He usually was. He liked to wait until everyone was gone, that way, he could stick to the shadows and keep away from Orton. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off of the bench. He dried off and then wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to his bag and took out a pair of boxers, a T-shirt, and his ever present denim shorts. Now that he'd worn them for almost a decade, he felt strange to _not _wear them.

He'd just slipped on his boxers and shorts when his door – that had been locked – opened slowly.

"Hi John," Randy said, stepping in.

Randy was dressed in a black t-shirt (as always) and blue jeans. He looked as good as ever and John didn't want to look at him. He was a gorgeous man, one of the best-looking on God's green Earth and John wasn't one to disregard that. He bit his lip, not making eye contact with him.

"Long time no see," Randy said, running his hand over his now longer hair. "You've grown your hair out, too."

He looked for the first new thing he could find. John finally allowed himself to look up. "You shaved." Instantly, he regretted his words.

Randy smirked. "Everywhere, Johnny. _Everywhere_."

John blushed, incredibly embarrassed.

Randy stepped forward, still smirking. That smirk was his trademark and it terrified John.

"So, John…," Randy trailed off, looking the shorter man up and down, "Lost many matches lately?"

John shook his head no.

Randy tilted his head up. "Oh, yeah." He rubbed his head, blinking. "That's right, you're the WWE champion. Big boy on RAW, huh?"

John shrugged, still looking down at his feet.

"It's been that way for a while now, hasn't it? What, ten years?" He nodded. "I remember when we were in OVW with Dave and Brock. Remember how you and I had the conversation one night at the bar about how we'd never be shit?"

John nodded slowly.

Randy shrugged. "Guess we proved ourselves wrong, huh, John-John?"

John shrugged.

Randy sneered, reaching out and touching John's shoulder. "Whatsa matter? Cat got your tongue, baby?"

John flinched away at Randy's touch, though he wanted nothing more than to lean into it. "Look, Orton…I know why you're here. And I'm not letting you this time."

Randy was stunned to say the least, but he wouldn't let it show. Hell no. "Won't let me? John, you don't really get a say. You tell me you don't want it…then I barely touch you and you jump on me like a hawk on a mouse." He snickered softly. "Weak," he muttered.

John gritted his teeth and glared at the younger man. "Don't call me that."

Randy chuckled. "Weak. Weak. Weak."

John sighed, turning his sapphire blue eyes to look into Randy's gray-blue ones. "I'm serious. I am not weak, Randy. For God's sake, I can't just _make_ you believe it."

Randy shrugged. "Prove it. Prove you're not weak."

John shook his head. "It doesn't really matter what I say, Ran. You're always gonna think that about me. You have to."

That caught Orton's attention. "I _have_ to? What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Cena swallowed and Randy watched his Adam's Apple bob up and down. "Look, Randy. See it my way. You've got a divorced wrestler with a daughter who can't seem to get his shit together and get off whatever drugs he happens to find at the moment."

Randy glared at him, opening his mouth to speak, but John held up his hand to halt him.

"Hear me out. Look, I know that I fucked you over during that time. I deserved to be called weak then. But damn it, Randy, I didn't know how to deal. You know, you _know_ how against that shit I am. And for as long as I've lived, you've been my only constant.

"For over a decade, you've been my best friend in the world, the one person I could call for help. And when you called me for help, when you needed me most, I brushed you off. I'll never forgive myself for it, but I've apologized. I can't do anything more." John looked down at his feet and let a tear slip down his cheek.

"But I am _not_ weak anymore. You're not gonna barge in whenever you want and use me when you're feeling low. You know _exactly_ how I feel about you and you use it against me. You use my one weakness and call me weak."

Randy's frown did not leave his face as he listened to the words pouring from John's lips. All he could think of was the truth behind the older man's words.

"Well, not anymore, because I don't think that I'm the weak one in this relat-…whatever this is. I don't think I've ever been." Randy's frown grew to a glare. "And you're full of shit, Cena. You'll never be-"

John chuckled. "Go on, shout abuse at me. That's beside the point." He looked Randy straight in the eyes. "Randy, I love you and you know that. I love you so much that it physically hurts me. "But I can live without you. The real question here is: can you live without me?"

He noticed a change in Randy. His glare was still there, but there was softness in his eyes. A sadness, almost. He decided to finish his spiel.

"Because I don't think you can."

With that, something snapped inside Randy Orton and the predator took over. He stalked to John and grasped his shoulders in his hands, feeling the tight muscles there. There wasn't even a hint of fear in John's blue eyes and that pissed Randy off severely. He began to see red and shoved the other man up against the wall. "I'm the weak one, huh?! You'd _never_ have the balls to do this to me, would ya?! Hell no!"

John's expression stayed calm. Randy had never hurt him before and he knew that he wouldn't hurt him now. No matter how angry or embarrassed Orton was, he'd never purposely hurt John – physically, at least. Emotionally, mentally, yes.

At that moment, Randy wanted John. He wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anything in his entire life. And he knew it, too, if only based on the growing hardness in his southern regions.

John felt it, but decided not to comment. Randy was already mad enough…and besides, he was growing hard, too…

Randy sank into John, drawing his face to his and he kissed him hard, fighting for entrance to his mouth. John suppressed a sob that was threatening to escape from his throat. Before he knew it, he was thrown to the ground and Randy was working on getting his jean shorts off.

"Don't you forget that you're mine, Cena. Mine," Randy muttered, clasping John's wrists to the floor. He placed a bruising kiss onto John's lips before he yanked his shorts completely off.

"Stop," John snapped, gruffly, using both of his hands to push Randy away. In a flash, right before Randy's eyes, John had snatched his shorts off of the floor and was sliding them back on.

Randy's eyes darkened with anger. "Did you just tell me to _stop_?"

John nodded, buttoning and zipping his shorts.

Randy swallowed hard, watching as John reached for his T-shirt. He wasn't sure what to do. Usually, when he went after John, he responded immediately. He'd never had this problem before.

John slid his shirt over his head and then took a long look at Randy, who was still staring at him, gritting his teeth in thought. In one fluid motion, he flew toward Randy and pinned him against the wall. "I'd never have the balls, huh?" he asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Randy did not smile back. "Okay, fine. But just because you're strong doesn't mean that you can live without me, does it?"

John shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine with getting out there and dating guys. And yes, I said _guys_. You, on the other hand, are too ashamed. I'm totally fine with never seeing you again, as much as I love you. And you know why?"

Randy didn't reply.

"Because I'm _way_ stronger than that. If I walked out of here, you'd be so screwed up, you'd never be the same. I'd be upset, but not so upset I'd fuck my life up. Just like you would."

The Apex Predator couldn't believe that John was talking to him that way. Even more, he couldn't believe that what he was saying was _true_.

Randy looked down at his feet, wondering if he should let John continue or interrupt him with lies - or the absolute truth.

"Fine," Randy replied, "you win."

John shook his head, letting Randy go. "No, Randy, no one wins here. Look, neither of us are the weak one. Neither of us are the strong one. We're equally as weak and equally as strong. I'm weak for you and you're weak for me. But when it comes to our feelings, we put up strong barriers because it's almost too much to comprehend, to be in love with another man, our best friend, no less."

That pretty much summed up exactly what Randy was saying. He sighed heavily and ran his hand over his short, dark hair. "Damn it, Cena. I wish you weren't always right." He gracefully walked over to the bench and eased himself onto it.

John followed him and sat down. "Sometimes I feel the same way."

Randy shrugged at John. "You _are_ right, though. I do love you. And since I've decided to try to come to grips with that."

John nodded. "Right. And because of that, I think we shouldn't see each other for a while."

Randy gave him a confused look. "_What_?"

John patted Randy's shoulder. "You have a lot to learn, Orton. If we're separated for a long period of time and you miss me, you'll come back. If you don't, well...you don't." John didn't want to think about that outcome.

"That's already happened," Randy admitted.

"Too bad," John replied, a playful grin appearing on his chiseled face. "Because you're gonna have to go a couple weeks without seeing me. But you can do it, I know you can."

Randy sighed. "God. This is gonna be a long couple of weeks."

**Ta-da! No smut, sorry. I tried, but I couldn't seem to get into the groove of it. Maybe one day I'll get to it, but seeing as though I'm a girl, I don't really understand the guy/guy sex thing. LOL, I'm such a noob at slash. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. :)**

**-Kalina**


End file.
